


Buns

by Morriggann



Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idea of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Who cooks and how in this little duo?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734415
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Buns

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom for me!

He opened the door and sniffed the air. There was a faint scent of cinnamon and nutmeg in the house. He followed the smell to the kitchen and the sight before him was like he’d never seen. Bucky was donning an apron with Captain America’s shield on it and was in the nude beneath. 

When he turned to Steve, he smiled broadly. “Hey, babe. I made buns. Steaks for dinner, is that good?”

Steve grunted, feeling a twitch in his trousers. He bit his lip as he approached his lover. “Only if I get to eat you as a dessert.”

Bucky rolled his eyes slightly. “But I made buns.”

A hand on Bucky’s ass, Steve gripped Bucky his hair gently and kissed him slowly, his tongue tasting the Philly cheese icing on Bucky’s lips. “I’ll eat the bun on your buns of steel if I have to.”

Bucky replied by turning off the stove and grabbing Steve by the collar. “Won’t tell me that twice.” He pulled him toward the bedroom, nearly kicking the door open. “Now, what did you say about buns?” he asked as he pushed Steve on the bed. 

As he ripped the apron off, Steve was able to appreciate his boyfriend in all his glory. “I said…”

Bucky jumped him and kissed him roughly, straddling him. “I heard what you said. Now fuck me before the buns are cold…”


End file.
